


[Podfic] Dragon Fruit

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Farmers Market, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Take your fandom to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 43:52, mp3, m4a, and streaming formatsFic summary:Dragon fruit- a fruit that is sharp and prickly on the outside, but sweet on the inside.





	[Podfic] Dragon Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668970) by [Aer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer). 



[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-dmiKZ293VAIITbrsWZENjKgPBOd3M54/view?usp=drivesdk)  
[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zcRb3o82IKI8nrZCpyddttdKVKCRgoWp/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Length** : 43:52

**Reader’s Note** ****: Second podfic down! This was one of my favorites to write so I had to make a podfic of it. Thanks for listening!


End file.
